Sucks to be human
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel is turned human when a witch attacks the boys and Teresa forcing Drade to leave stricked instructions that he was not to go on any hunts. Then a simple car accident could turn fatal for the archangel and Teresa.


_**Sucks to be human**_

Gabriel was completely bored having been left behind for several weeks with the boys and Teresa cause of his affliction. Several weeks ago Gabriel had boldly taken a hit from a witch to protect his mate Drade but now he was human, luckily not permanently though most likely he would only be human for a month or two but until he got his grace back Drade didn't want him within a hundred miles of a hunt. Gabriel was sitting on the edge of one of the motel room beds staring at his feet as he tapped his fingers on either side of his thighs on the edge of the bed. Teresa took notice of Gabriel's state of mind then nudged Sam with her elbow while nodding towards the archangel.

"We should take him out to dinner" Teresa suggested

"Yeah, I bet he'd like that" Sam agreed then stood up walking over to Gabriel

"Hey Gabe?" Sam asked him as he placed a hand on the archangel's shoulder

"Hey Sammy, uh what's up?" Gabriel asked getting up from the bed

"Well we're all going out for dinner, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Sam asked him with a smile.

"Uh, sure why not" Gabriel agreed giving a small smile to Sam then over to Teresa

Dean rolled his eyes at the idea but didn't say anything cause he also knew how much Gabriel must have been missing his abilities by that time. A few minutes later they were climbing into the Impala and the cute little car Teresa had rented for herself seeing as Dean never listened to anything she liked not to mention he drove like a drunk half the time. Sam went with Dean begrudgingly cause Gabriel had called shotgun with Teresa who had a bit of a soft spot for the archangel especially ever since he'd become human plus it was only about an hours drive to the diner. After dinner the group head back to the motel in the same way with Gabriel riding with Teresa and Sam with Dean but what was supposed to be an uneventful drive back turned into a disaster. Sam was watching in the rear view mirror just out of habit as Teresa followed them but after him and Dean cleared the four way stop Teresa started to cross it when a huge semi truck barrelled through it hitting Teresa's car.

Everything was like it was in slow motion as he watched the truck smash into the side of Teresa's rental car. Sam could vaguely hear his own voice-yelling stop to Dean then he leapt from the Impala but it was like running under water. Dean cursed as he pulled out his cell phone to call 911 while running full tilt after his brother who reached the wreckage first, of course running to tend to Teresa first as Dean ran to check on Gabriel who's side had taken the brunt of the hit. Teresa was semi conscious when Sam reached her, yanking open the door to get to her only to discover her legs were pinned by the steering wheel.

"Where's Gabriel?" Teresa asked in a weak voice as blood ran down her face and her left arm.

"Don't worry about him, are you okay?" Sam asked in concern

"No, its my fault" Teresa said as tears began to roll down her face

"Sam" Dean called out but Sam ignored him as he stroked Teresa's face

"No, no it isn't that guy ran the sign" Sam tried to reassure her but to no avail

"SAM!" Dean finally yelled getting Sam to look over in the direction of the passenger side.

"What? Oh my god!" Sam finally realized why his brother was so frantic to get his attention. Gabriel was unconscious in the passenger side seat with blood running down his temples but what was more disheartening was the blood beginning to soak his back and side.

"He's got barely any pulse! Damn it where's that ambulance!" Dean shouted as he tried to get a look at Gabriel's wounds but couldn't with the door jammed shut.

The emergency crews arrived a few minutes later getting Sam and Dean out of the way while they worked on getting Teresa and Gabe free of the mangled car. They freed Gabriel first then bustled around him trying to stabilize him so they could move him but it was when one of the paramedics said he had no heart beat that Sam got truly worried. Gabriel was taken immediately off the scene while a second set of paramedics worked on Teresa to get her stabilized then moved out but she was much easier cause her injuries were far less life threatening then Gabriel's. Sam and Dean burst through the doors of the emergency bay then strode over to the front desk.

"Excuse me" Sam said to the rather attractive young blonde sitting behind the counter

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked sweetly

"We're looking for some people," Sam told her

"Alright what are there names and I'll do my best to help you" She responded with a smile.

"Teresa and Gabriel" Sam said knowing damn well that Gabriel would have his real name on his fake ID cause he was just that cocky of a bastard.

"Yep here they are…oh dear…." The young nurse trailed off as she stared at the computer screen in front of her.

"What?" Sam asked his brow immediately furrowing in concern

"Well um, the young lady is fine she sustained only minor injuries and is in a recovery ward upstairs but the young man is…" The nurse trailed off again as she looked up at Sam solemnly.

"Is what?" Sam asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat

"Well he sustained nearly fatal injuries and is currently being taken into surgery but the doctor isn't sure if he'll make it out" The nurse explained

"Thank you, um, what's the room for Teresa?" Sam asked after averting his gaze for a second.

The nurse gave Sam the room number then as he went to Teresa's room Dean stopped in the hallway to call Drade. The conversation was anything but pleasant with Drade ending with her screaming at him over the phone but what was worse was that Drade informed Dean that her current hunt that she'd been on had been tougher then expected, nearly draining her of her energy meaning she had no way of helping her mate. Dean joined Sam in Teresa's room where he was gently stroking her forehead with his hand as she lay resting with a clear broken arm, broken ribs and a gash to her forehead most likely resulting in a mild concussion all pretty minor though compared to what Gabriel was possibly suffering from.

"This is all my fault" Teresa whispered as she looked up at Sam, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known" Sam assured her still stroking her hairline gently.

"But if I'd been paying attention maybe I could have avoided it somehow" Teresa sobbed a little.

"There was nothing you could have done, just try and get some sleep" Sam encouraged her.

"Okay" Teresa agreed being too weak to really argue much as she closed her eyes.

Hours passed then finally a doctor came in to inform them of Gabriel's condition.

"Your friend sustained a sever contusion when a piece of the truck pierced through his back through to his side. It ruptured several internal organs and caused massive internal bleed it's a miracle he even made it through surgery but now we'll just have to wait and see" The doctor explained to the boys

"Where is he now?" Sam asked

"One floor up in ICU luckily none of the organs had to be removed only repaired so if there is no further bleeding or set backs he should heal" The doctor explained further

"Thank you" Sam said with a head nod as the doctor began to leave

"This'll be fun to explain to Drade" Dean stated as they turned back around to go back in to Teresa's room.

"Yeah especially when she can't help him," Sam agreed with a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Only two hours after getting the news about Gabriel Drade arrived at the hospital finding Sam and Dean first she bellowed into the recovery room.

"What the hell happened?" Drade barked angrily

"It was my fault" Teresa swiftly chimed in probably when she shouldn't have

"Damn straight it is! God Damn it! Where was your head at?" Drade shouted angrily only a few inches from Teresa's face making her start to sob.

"Drade! Back off!" Sam barked back as he pushed Drade away from Teresa

"She could have got Gabriel killed!" Drade shouted at Sam

"The guy ran a fucking stop sign Drade! She had nothing to do with it!" Sam shouted back

"Okay you two that's enough! No one was to blame now, take a breather!" Dean shouted stepping in between his brother and Drade before a fistfight broke out.

"Where is he?" Drade insisted as her anger and attention shifted now to the older Winchester.

"Upstairs, one floor up ICU" Dean told her, with that Drade was gone practically sprinting down the hallway. About 20 minutes later Drade returned to the recovery room where Teresa was still sobbing a little while Sam sat on the edge of her bed holding her close to him for comfort. Drade seemed a lot calmer now but she also looked terrible, there were dark circles under her eyes and she was quite pale as she walked into the room her eyes searched the floor as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"How is he?" Dean finally asked her

"They uh…they won't let me see him…right now" Drade stated as she swallowed hard with a deep breath.

"Hey take it easy" Dean stated as he stood up to grab Drade's arm, leading her to a chair to sit down.

"Drade I'm…" Teresa began but didn't get to finish her sentence before Drade cut her off

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you" Drade stated as she rested her elbows on her knees then ran her hands over her face.

"Are you alright Drade?" Sam asked a little concerned by her uncharacteristic manner

"I can't loose him" Drade sobbed, actually sobbed! As she ran her hands back into her crimson hair as her head fell forward with tears hitting the floor.

"Drade…" Sam whispered as he approached her cautiously

Sam and Dean exchanged a look then returned their attention to the huntress who was normally strong, tough even a little bitchy at times but was now exhausted and weak. Sam put a hand on her shoulder only to feel her trembling as more tears fell to the floor with her hands still tangled in her crimson hair. Sam eased Drade closer to him with her fighting him at first but eventually she let him pull her into a hug as she allowed herself to simply let go hugging him back with tears falling to his shirt. Dean rubbed her back gently as she sobbed into Sam's shoulder feeling helplessly weak with exhaustion and the inability to help the one person who matters more to her then any in the whole world.

Drade calmed after a short while then with some embarrassment she composed herself just in time for the doctor to tell her that she could see Gabriel. Dean opted to go with Drade so that Sam could stay with Teresa but when they got to the ICU Drade hesitated for a moment then went inside only to furrow her brow in sorrow with a sharp exhale at the sight of Gabriel. Drade removed her trench coat on the way over to her mate as he lay looking very uncharacteristically sickly in the hospital bed with multiple wires and tubes keeping him alive. Drade looked him up and down then reached a slender hand over to grasp his pulling it up till she could tangle her fingers with his then used her other hand to brush away a small lock of hair that was hanging in his face. Drade kissed Gabriel's forehead as tears began to well up in her eyes once more as she continued to stroke his hairline she squeezed his hand gently.

"I can't loose you, Gabriel" Drade whispered to the unconscious archangel

Dean's heart broke for Drade cause he knew how hard it was to watch someone you care about die. Dean remembered what it had been like to watch his mother die that night the yellow eyed demon had taken her from them, how horrible he'd felt, he understood. Drade grabbed a chair then took her spot next to Gabriel cause until she was fully recovered there was no way she could help him meaning he was on his own. Dean left for a short time to check on Sam then would return to check on Drade who never moved but she did eventually fall asleep while still holding Gabriel's hand.

Several weeks went by with little change to Gabriel's condition or Drade's her aura had been drained severely by the witch then she went on a hunt right after draining her further so it would take months for her to recuperate fully. Gabriel however proved that even as a human he was a tough SOB hanging on until one day when he finally regained consciousness. Drade was dozing in the chair she'd made her home for the past few weeks when Dean came to the door with Teresa and Sam in the hallway. Teresa had been discharged weeks ago but insisted on waiting in the hospital's ICU waiting area for Gabriel to get better. Dean walked in with a cup of coffee for Drade but stopped when Drade suddenly leapt from her chair in what appeared to be excitement then he saw why Gabriel was awake with his hazel eyes staring up at Drade.

"Gabe" Drade whispered in a broken voice as her free hand moved to cup Gabriel's face with her thumb gently stroking over his cheek.

"I'll get a nurse" Dean stated as he ran out of the room

"I thought I lost you" Drade stated as she leaned down to nuzzle along Gabriel nose causing a weak smile to come to his face. A nurse came jogging into the room taking her place on the other side of Gabriel's bed to check him over as Drade kept a firm grip on his hand he would wince from pain, squeezing it as the nurse checked his injuries. Drade stroked his temples while making soothing sounds and telling him to breath through the pain. Gabriel yelped grabbing at Drade when the nurse had to apply some pressure to one of the stitched injuries cause it was bleeding a little and Drade swiftly with out even thinking of the nurse in the same room leaned down to capture his yelp in her mouth, kissing him while holding him gently down. The nurse was a little surprised at first but she eventually just went back to what she was doing as Drade kept Gabriel preoccupied but Drade still felt the tears roll down Gabriel's cheeks but she simply swept them aside with her hand as the nurse finished. Drade pulled from the kiss gently easing Gabriel back down as he bit his bottom lip to suppress the cries welling up in his throat but he still let a whimper escape by accident. It was hard for everyone to see the mighty archangel Gabriel in such a weak not to mention human state but Drade didn't care in her mind he was still Gabriel her mate and always would be.

A few weeks later Gabriel was moved from ICU to a recovery ward but he was still not acting like himself. Gabriel slept, a lot and didn't wear his usual smirk on his face but rather had replaced it with a grimmer look of pain as his wounds continued to heal. Finally 2 months after the accident Drade's abilities were strong enough that she could help Gabriel heal. The group were sitting around in the recovery room and Drade was sitting on the edge of Gabriel's bed as he slid the hospital gown off his torso they got their first true look at the damage that had been done to him. Gabriel's back was a mess of stitches that lead around to his side where Sam could remember he's seen the blood right after the accident. Drade pulled a knife from her boot then slit her palm before putting it back then she started pressing her palm flat to Gabriel's back where the stitched wounds were making him immediately react with a suppressed cry of agony as his hands fisted in the sheets in front of him. Drade took a deep breath then readjusted herself till she was sitting in front of Gabriel, pulling him closer to her till he wrapped his hands around her as she continued to run her bloody palm along his stitches. Drade didn't have her trench coat on so his nails dug into her shoulders leaving scratches that healed immediately but it was fine she didn't even flinch as she continued cause she knew that this was what she could finally do to help him. Gabriel's forehead pressed against the crook of her neck as she felt the dampness of his tears run down her skin while she finished her trace along his wounds. Drade allowed her hand a second to heal then she cupped the back of Gabriel's neck with it as she placed a kiss to the top of his head before resting her chin there while simply holding him till the pain subsided.

It still took two more weeks before Gabriel could be discharged from the hospital but once he was Drade was strong enough to take him back to their apartment to recover. Sam, Dean and Teresa dropped by after a couple of days to see how Gabriel was doing only to (happily) find him up walking around. In addition to finally healing his grace was also returning to him slowly so he wasn't one hundred percent yet but he was getting there making everyone but especially Drade very happy. Thanks to Drade's blood and the return of his grace Gabriel's wounds didn't even scar but Drade would always remember them weather there was any physical evidence or not it was scarred into her memories forever.

"Did you really think you'd lost me?" Gabriel asked as he lay next to Drade in their bed

"Yes, you scared the crap out of me!" Drade hissed

"You'll never loose me, never" Gabriel told her as he looked up at her with a smirk back on his face.

"I better not cause with out you, I think I'd finally just end it all" Drade stated a little solemnly. Gabriel simply smiled then took Drade into a kiss, which she happily returned.


End file.
